


Amour

by KrakenSurrealista



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenSurrealista/pseuds/KrakenSurrealista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un recorrido por los pensamientos de Francia mientras ve a Inglaterra con su nueva pareja, deseando ser él el afortunado. OneSide FrUk y referencias UsUk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos mis amores platónicos no me pertenecen, sino al grandioso y todopoderoso Hidekaz Himaruya.

****

# Amour

 ****  
Otro caos en la reunión mundial. Te miro a través de la larga mesa. Te ves tan bien junto a Alfred, en tu semblante usualmente serio ahora son recurrentes las sonrisas. Hermosas sonrisas que te hacen ver delicioso. ¡Oh como me encantaría darte en este mismo instante todo mi amour y explorar de nuevo cada lugar y centímetro de tu cuerpo (Especialmente al famoso "Big Ben"). Probablemente intentaría molestarte un poco, nada que no haya hecho antes con alguna otra nación, pero "the hero" me arrancaría la cabeza apenas intentara propasarme un poco contigo. Dios sabe la fuerza de ese chico.  
Desechando toda posibilidad actual (y segura) de acercarme, mis pensamientos comienzan a rememorar aquellos ocasionales momentos en los que te tuve; tus caricias, tus besos… una mezcla entre lujuria y rivalidad. Aquellas batallas en la privacidad de la noche, para ver quien tenía el control sobre la boca del otro, sobre el cuerpo del otro. Pero ya se acabó, solo era algo fugaz, tú siempre amaste a Alfred y ahora él corresponde tus sentimientos.  
Y te ves tan bien (repito), tan feliz, que no puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos. Me encantaría ser quien te haga sentir así (y mucho mas, pienso con una sonrisa).  
De pronto advierto tu mirada, curiosa y confundida, supongo que por la amplia gama de expresiones que mi cara ha estado haciendo mientras te observaba fijamente. Rápidamente sonrío y te dedico una mirada burlona y desafiante, para luego tirarte un beso descaradamente. Haces un movimiento con los ojos, murmuras algo entre dientes, molesto y luego dedicas tu atención a otro lado. ¡Como adoro lograrlo tan fácilmente!  
América se aproxima a ti y te besa, ganándose tú mirada asesina, ya que no te gustan demasiado las muestras de afecto en público.  
Dejo de observarte, ya tienes a alguien perfecto.  
Con un suspiro y aun sonriendo, enfoco mi atención al resto de las naciones; como dicen, hay muchos peces en el mar y yo queridos, soy Francia, es hora de que vuelva a la acción y empiece a demostrarle al resto del mundo todo el amour que tengo reservado para ellos.  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Es mi primer fic y simplemente salio de la nada. Si bien me gusta el FrUk no soy muy seguidora del mismo. Este oneshot fue un experimento para tratar de desbloquear mis otras ideas para fanfiction. Espero que no haya salido tan horrible..  
> Saludos n.n


End file.
